All's fair in Love and War
by completely
Summary: Who knew one harmless prank could lead to love? JL X This was my first fanfiction. It's extremely weird, e.g. James sounds gay and Lily seems a bit strange herself too. But don't worry. My other fanfics are better. Mmm, I need sugar. XXXX


Summary: Who knew a prank could lead to love? (Sorry, I suck at summaries!)

This is my first fanfic. Please be nice! I appreciate any constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: I'm just a poor 13 year old. I'm definitely not J.K.Rowling. I think. Savvy? Kay, on with the story-

* * *

"DUDE!"

"WHAT?"

"STOP STEPPING ON MY FEET!"

"Kay, feet, not supposed to be stepped on." he said, obviously trying to remember this for future reference. They continued to shuffle along.

"DUDE, YOU DID IT AGAIN!"

"Sorry! And... dude?"

"Yeah dude?"

"Stop calling me dude."

"Kay."

Neither of them said anything for several minutes, just standing there silently.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Why are we standing in the middle of the charms corridor, when we're supposed to be in Professor McGonagall's office, sabotaging her glasses so everything she sees is tinged with hot pink?"

"I have no idea."

Silence. They carried on shuffling along, since it is difficult to fit two seventeen year old boys under an invisibility cloak at the same time.

Turning a corner, they arrived outside Professor McGonagall's office. After checking if anyone was in the office, they crept in.

"So, where are those glasses?"

They began searching the desk, pulling open drawers and stuffing random exam papers in their pockets.

Thrusting her glasses aloft, Sirius exclaimed "Prongs, I found it!"

"Ooh, goody!" (A/N- Don't worry, James isn't gay!)

Sirius handed the glasses to his buddy, who muttered the spell. There was a flash of hot pink light, then nothing.

"Moony's so clever!"

"Yeah, I know!" (A/N- No, James really isn't gay!)

With evil smirks on their faces, they left the room. Standing outside in the corridor, they stared absentmindedly into space.

"I feel like I've forgotten something."

"Me too."

Their brains started to work furiously. Then, they remembered.

"THE INVISIBLITY CLOAK!" they shouted in unison.

They yanked the door open, and rushed inside. The invisibility cloak was lying on top of a bird cage. James grabbed it and they rushed back outside again.

"Quick, run before anyone sees us!"

Sadly, they didn't know that it was already far too late for that.

"POTTER! BLACK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

They gulped.

* * *

"Well ya see Evans we were-."

Lily slowly advanced towards them, giving them evils of which even Voldemort would have been proud of.

"I don't care Potter; all I care about is going to bed. Detention, tomorrow evening."

Sirius and James looked at each other in horror.

"See, we have Quidditch practise tomorrow Evans, and we-."

"Potter, _I don't care._"

"Well, that's really nice Evans, but-."

"Oh god, it's like dealing with a bunch of lunatics."

Sirius smirked.

"You got that right."

"BLACK, I SWEAR I'LL-."

"Evans, shut up." James took one step towards her.

"I WILL NOT, I-."

Another step.

"Evans, please shut up."

"HOW DARE YOU POTTER, I-."

Another step. Lily took two steps back until her back was against the wall. They were nose to nose. Sirius looked on.

"Potter, what the hell are you doing?"

"This." Then he kissed her. Her hands flew to his silky hair, running her hands through it. His hands cupped her face in a slow, sweet kiss. It seemed to last forever, but in reality it was only a couple of seconds. They finally broke away, both breathing heavily.

"What was that?" she said softly.

"Wow."

"I know."

"Wanna go somewhere and talk?"

"Ye-……..yeah, okay." Lily looked slightly dazed. The kiss had rendered her speechless. James took her hand and led her away while Sirius just stood there with a shocked expression on his face.

"You're just gonna leave me here? You can't leave me here! Fine, go off with the 'love of your life' then! See if I care!" he quickly changed tactics. "PRONGSIE!" he whined. James smirked but carried on walking. Sirius, pouting, crossed his arms and sat down in a strop.

"FINE!"

"Shut up, Sirius!"

They climbed the steps to the astronomy tower, James still holding on to Lily's hand. He dragged her over to the window, and took her in his arms, holding her tight.

"Lily, I love you."

She looked surprised. "You do?"

He looked surprised too. "Of course! I've been telling you for years!"

"I didn't think you actually meant it!"

"DUH!"

"Asking a girl out every second of the day is not a good way of making them fall in love with you!"

He looked thoughtful. "Well, it wasn't really a very good idea, but it worked, didn't it?"

"..."

"Lily………"

Reluctantly, she answered. "Yes."

"ALRIGHTY THEN!"

She frowned and was about to say something, but James quickly kissed her to shut her up. Howling could be heard in the distance.

Sirius appeared at the foot of the stairs, panting. He was completely out of breath.

"Damn it, Prongs! It's full moon tonight! You know, Moony's furry little problem?!"

Realisation dawned on James's face.

"Oh, shit!"

The End

Please R+R!!!


End file.
